Recently, as a smartphone penetration rate increases rapidly, smartphones has become the necessities of life of modern people. The smartphones provide various data transmission services and various additional services in addition to a unique voice call service, and thus act as multimedia communication equipment in function.
Particularly, the smartphones provide various services along with wireless communication and a smartphone application.
As the kind and number of services providable by the smartphones increase, user interface (UI) technology for controlling the smartphones is being continuously developed, and an inter-apparatus cooperation service is also attracting much attention.
For example, mirroring technology has been developed and is being used in which various data, which are displayed on a screen of an apparatus that reproduces multimedia data, such as a video or a voice, are displayed in a video apparatus such as a television (TV) or a navigation apparatus through a communication connection with a smartphone, a notebook computer, a video player, a TV, or an in-vehicle navigation apparatus, thereby increasing a user's convenience.
However, apparatuses that cooperate with each other in a mirroring scheme independently have full-function and are connected to each other. For this reason, excessive hardware resources are provided in connected configuration as a whole, and the price of each apparatus is high. That is, since the redundancy of resources is high in regard to the cost for a connection between apparatuses, efficiency for use is very low.
Moreover, multimedia terminals such as smartphones are expensive because of having a complicated function, and for this reason, when a multimedia terminal is lost or broken down, an economic cost burden for repurchase or repair is large.